


one step left of the law

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, police officer aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could, whether he should or not, would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	one step left of the law

“Was it you?” Aomine asks him, and he steps back to stand with his hands on his hips. Kise can’t help but feel a tingle of terrified anticipation run up his spine to the tips of his fingers. His wrists are caught in standard issue handcuffs that keep his arms in the air. He’s suspended by a bar in the abandoned warehouse slowly being covered in graffiti.

“No, officer,” Kise tries to say politely, watching Aomine to figure out what kind of dirty cop he is exactly. Is he going to end up at the bottom of a river? “I’d never.” 

It’s a hopeless case, really, because he has graffiti on his jeans; jeans Aomine is pulling off him despite his struggles, and a little hysterical part of him thinks it’s funny that he knows this guy’s name. 

“I don’t believe you,” Aomine almost purrs to him, leaving the jeans round his ankles. Slick fingers waste no time, and position themselves at his hole. “Was it really not you?”

“No,” Kise breathes out, breath hitching in his throat. It’s a losing battle, no matter what answer he gives, he’s figuratively and literally fucked. Two slick fingers breach his hole, extra lube dripping onto Aomine’s fingers from the small bottle he’d taken out of his pocket. Because of that, it doesn’t hurt, and he wonders if he’d prefer pain to distract him. “I’m a good student, officer.”

He’s not a good student though, his looks get him out of a trouble, and he thinks he’s crossed a line. A third finger enters him, and Aomine turns on his flashlight, putting it on the floor so he can see what’s going on better in the dim light of the warehouse. He scissors his fingers open without ceremony, caring only for the most basic of preperation.

“Really?” Aomine asks, sliding his fingers out of Kise with a soft laugh when Kise clenches around them involuntarily. His baton is an oldfashioned sort, made of heavy, solid metal. He coats it in lube too, and raises both brows at Kise in an innocent expression when he goes to push it in. “Because I saw you being bad.”

With that, he pushes his baton in properly, twisting it back and forth a little to make it easier. A whimpering cry leaves Kise when the cold tip finally goes in, and Aomine uses his strength to get it further. Despite the lube, it feels big inside of him, and like it stretches him unpleasantly. He squirms, trying to get out of the handcuffs.

“Nrgh,” He tries, halfway to a word of confession when Aomine twists the baton viciously inside of him, pulling it halfway out only to plunge it back inside of him properly. He repeats it a few times while he switches his gaze between Kise’s legs and his face.

After a dozen or so strokes, it slides easier and quicker, so Aomine thrusts it in to the handle and lets go, watching the end that sticks out twitch softly. 

“Being a liar is worse than being a bad student,” Aomine admonishes him, sliding his hands up Kise’s shirt to pinch at his nipples. He watches his pained expression with an almost smile, letting him struggle for breath to really speak.

“Sorry,” Kise finally apologizes between panted breaths, showing the kind of sex drive only teenaged boys can have. The handcuffs rattle against the bar again when he tries to jerk his hands free. 

“I’ll forgive you this time,” He agrees casually, sitting back on his heels. The sound of his zipper catches Kise’s attention, and his pretty eyes widen at the sight of Aomine’s cock. His bottle of lube is close to hand when he needs it, easy to open even with slick fingers.

“Both?” Kise whimpers, looking a little bit pale and distraught when he leans forward again. It takes a second for Aomine to figure out what Kise means, and he laughs.

“Not for minor misdemeanors,” He shakes his head, gripping the baton tight to pull it out. What starts off as a small moan for Kise turns into a loud, whining cry as the baton just keeps sliding out and out. He loves vocal sluts, and he hadn’t been wrong in profiling Kise.

After the baton it’s easier to push into Kise than it usually would have been, and Kise takes him without protest, the erection that had sprung up before staying hard. A few drops of semen leak from the tip, smearing onto Kise’s abs.

It’s still hot and tight inside him though, and he takes a moment to savour being the first one to fuck Kise. When he starts to move, Kise lets out a whimper on every inward stroke, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” Aomine whispers in his ear, biting Kise’s neck while he’s there. A faint bite mark shows up when he stops, and Kise’s breathes a ‘no’. “Don’t lie, you knew you’d get caught.”

He can feel Kise tightening up slowly while he keeps his pace of slow, sharp thrusts, and he can’t think of anything he wants more than to see Kise coming just from being fucked.

“Are you gonna come for me?” He asks, leaning down to bite hard at one of Kise’s nipples, tugging on it harshly. Between soft moans, Kise tries to keep protesting, but his body denies it. “Be good, come for me.”

Kise doesn’t immediately, holding onto the bar near his hands hard to keep himself in line, but eventually he gives in and lets go with a cry. His back arches as his body goes whipcord tense, leading him into a state of orgasmic bliss.

It’s not long before the sight triggers Aomine’s own orgasm, and he holds onto Kise’s legs tight enough to bruise when he comes. 

His breathing is heavy when he leans forward, all the tension drained from his body.

“Be a good kid and go to school instead of misbehaving,” Aomine admonishes, disregarding the fact that he’d done more than misbehave mere moments ago. It takes a lot of determination to sit up and again and pull out, using a packet of tissues to clean up. Kise’s jeans go back on easy enough, and Aomine likes the idea of his come dripping out of Kise onto his underwear. “The next person to catch you may not be as nice as I am.”

Kise’s arms drop to his side when Aomine opens the handcuffs, hooking them back onto his belt. He looks exhausted, ready to sleep properly. As much as he’d like to see a freshly fucked Kise trying to walk, the moral part of him that got him to join the police force feels bad.

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride home,” He offers, bodily getting Kise off the ground to make him start walking for the exit.

“Thank you,” Kise manages as the first sincere thing he’s said all night. A little yawn leaves him. “You’ll have to check up on me to make sure I stay good.”

It almost takes him by surprise, but Aomine smirks and opens the door to the car, depositing Kise inside. He’ll check very closely.


End file.
